Tutor BonXRin
by NeeZii
Summary: Por mas que estudiara para mis examenes seguia sacando malas calificaciones... bueno eso hasta que me asignaron un tutor. Por que sus clases me enseñan demasiado, luego de eso no puedo olvidar las respuestas. Bon X Rin , Advertencia de Lemon para 18


Tutor (BonXRin)

La sala estaba en completo silencio, aun me faltaban completar dos preguntas del examen. Le eche una ojeada a la sala, solo quedábamos Bon y yo. Y por supuesto Yukio quien nos vigilaba constantemente.

-¡Rin! Concéntrate en tu examen- Gritó de pronto mi hermano haciendo que yo solo frunciera el ceño algo molesto.

-Yukio, ya termine- Dijo parándose Bon de su asiento entregándole el examen a Yukio y saliendo del salón.

-¡Maldición!- Grite alto dejando mostrar mi enojo a lo que mi hermano solo soltó un suspiro.

-Apúrate ¿quieres?- Dijo arreglando sus cosas y ordenando todos los exámenes- Te quedan solo 3 minutos.

-¡Toma!- Dije tirándole el examen molesto por no recordar las respuestas de aquellas sencillas preguntas

-Rin… si no empiezas a mejorar tus calificaciones me veré en la obligación de ponerte un tutor personal- Dijo mirándome fijo por encima de sus lentes haciendo que yo desviara la mirada ¡Tutor! Eso jamás!

-Haz lo que te dé la gana- Murmure saliendo del salón y recibiendo la mirada curiosa de todos los que estaban afuera de el.

-¿Qué paso Rin? Pareces molesto- Dijo Shima acercándose a lo que solo bufé

-Nada, no importa-

Por mas que me esfuerzo y estudio ¡siempre pasa lo mismo! , llega un minuto en donde aparece una pregunta la cual estudie demasiado, la cual se la respuesta, pero nada viene a mi… ¡absolutamente nada! , realmente me frustro demasiado. Me enojo conmigo mismo por no recordar, y en ese minuto mil cosas se me pasan lo la cabeza… ¡MIL COSAS PERO NO LA RESPUESTA!

Realmente ya estaba harto, harto de todo esto, de tener que sacrificar todo mi tiempo libre a unos cuadernos y libros para no recibir ninguna mejora en mis calificaciones.

* * *

><p>-Rin… te asigne un tutor, mañana te quedas después de clases- Hablo mi gemelo<p>

-No quiero un tutor- Dije cortante haciendo que el me mirara desafiante

-Si no mejoras tus calificaciones jamás te convertirás en exorcista… ¿acaso quieres abandonar tus metas?-

-Puedo mejorar mis calificaciones sin un tutor-

-Vamos Rin! Te eh visto estudiar hasta las 3 de la mañana y aun así no mejoras tus notas… solo intenta con un tutor ¿está bien?-

Prácticamente me suplicaba con su mirada a lo que solo solté un suspiro asintiendo recibiendo una grata sonrisa por parte de mi hermano- Gracias.

* * *

><p>-Bien chicos la clase ah terminado, recuerden estudiar las paginas de la 278 a la 280- Finalizo la clase guardando sus cosas mientras los demás salían del salón , me acerque lento hacia el y me hablo rápidamente- Quédate acá…- Susurro mirándome fijo mientras salía del salón.<p>

Camine lento hasta mi asiento viendo como todos salían del salón , Bon era el ultimo que quedaba , veía como arreglaba sus cosas , se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba quedan dose dentro conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no te irás?- Le hable viendo como se acercaba a mi y se sentaba a mi lado.

-No… tengo que ser el tutor de un estúpido- Dijo rápidamente haciendo que me sorprendiera de sobremanera.

-TU! No , no , no! Tú no puedes ser mi tutor!- Grite haciendo que el soltara un suspiro.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea ¿Ok? , así que empecemos rápido así terminaremos más rápido- Hablo calmado abriendo el libro en las páginas que nos habían asignado de tarea. Me paso el libro apuntando lo que tenía que resolver.

Rápidamente tome el lápiz y comencé a resolverlo, me di cuenta que no me había tomado el cabello por lo cual se me venía a la cara constantemente, pero antes de que siquiera tomara aquel sujetador de cabello Bon lo había tomado poniéndomelo correctamente en la cabeza.

-Gracias…-Susurre mirándolo de reojo, el solo sonreía de medio lado, mientras me apuntaba nuevamente el libro indicándome que siguiera con lo que estaba.

No tarde demasiado en contestar las 4 preguntas. Le mostré los resultado dejando que el los viera por un minuto a lo que solo sonrió.

-No entiendo por que sacas tan malas notas… las respuestas están correctas.- Me miro curioso a lo que solo solté un suspiro algo ahogado.

-Lo se, me mato estudiando, se todo lo que hay en ese libro, incluso lo que aun no vemos , me aprendí la biblia de memoria , pero aun así… cuando llega el momento de la prueba todo se me olvida.- Dije recargando mis brazos en la mesa a lo que el se paró de su asiento y me apunto un nuevo ejercicio en el libro.

Empecé a responder el largo ejercicio que consistía en definir en breves palabras de Juan 3 a Juan 18. Bon me miraba aun parado detrás mío , mirando el libro y lo que escribía.

-Cuidado… "Yo soy un buen pastor, un buen pastor da su vida por sus ovejas" , eso es en Juan 10… no en el 9- Hablo haciendo notar mi error y corrigiéndolo rápidamente.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mis brazos, recorriéndolos.

Me altere un poco mirándolo confundido a lo que él solo apunto nuevamente el libro diciendo que prestara atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Nuevamente sentí sus manos, pero esta vez en mi pecho, mi acariciaba lentamente con ambas manos, una se movía por mi pecho mientras la otra bajaba por mi abdomen.

-¿Q-que haces?- Dije intentando controlar el nivel de mi voz a lo que sentí una pequeña risa por parte de el.

-Es una forma de distraerte… seguramente en los exámenes te distraes fácilmente, vamos practicar eso- Dijo susurrándome de manera seductora en mi oído, haciendo que cada pelo en mi cuerpo de erizara.

Sentí su mano colarse en mi pantalón, acariciaba mi miembro por encima de lo bóxer haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios inevitablemente.

-Umm, parece que no has tenido en cuenta últimamente a este amiguito tuyo… ya estas totalmente excitado con solo un par de caricias- Susurro nuevamente en mi oído.

-Bon… que haces.. T-tu…- No podía hablar las palabras no salían de mi boca, rápidamente sentí como el volteaba la silla para quedar frente a frente.

-Umm – Sentí como rompía mi camisa y la tiraba lejos junto con mi corbata.

Yo aun seguía sentado en la silla, el se sentó en mis piernas comenzando a lamer mi cuello , dejando chupones por el camino en el, bajo sus besos y lamidas hasta mis pezones los cuales lamio con gula , lleno de deseo.

Ya no podía controlar mis gemidos, simplemente salían de mi boca sin que yo quisiera. Comenzó a subir nuevamente sus besos pasando por mi cuello recorriendo este con su lengua, siguió subiendo besando mi mentón, hasta llegar a mis labios los cuales devoró como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Escuche el sonido del cierre de si pantalón, sin dejar de besarlo mire y vi como se bajaba los pantalones a gran esfuerzo por esta sentado encima de mi.

Los besos no cesaban, nos separábamos de vez en cuando para tomar algo de aire , el suficiente para poder unirnos en un nuevo beso, aun mas profundo que el anterior. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi desnudo abdomen, mientras se separaba de mis labios y comenzaba a masturbarse frente mío.

No podía dejar de mirarlo ,gemía mientras se masturbaba, era realmente excitante. Mientras el seguía dándose placer propio le quite el resto de ropa que le quedaba encima. Vi comos e paro y saco por completo los pantalones quedándose parado frente a mi , completamente desnudo.

-Juan 18… versículo 18…- Dijo mientras se masturbaba frente a mi haciendo que yo no sacara la vista de su miembro erecto.

-"Hacia frio. Los sirvientes y los guardias tenían prendido el fuego con ascuas y se calentaban. Pedro estaba junto a ellos, calentándose también"- Hable con dificultad aun mirando cómo se masturbaba y como aumentaba la velocidad de su mano.

-Correcto- Dijo , y no lo soporte mas abalanzándome sobre su miembro devorándolo , metiéndolo dentro de mi boca y comenzando a masturbarlo- Oh!... R-rin… ahh- Gemía fuertemente Bon haciendo que yo aumentara el ritmo, mordiendo de vez en cuando la punta haciendo que gritara de placer. Sus gemidos subieron la intensidad y su mano fue a parar a mi cabeza marcando un paso más rápido, sentí como su semen se esparcía por mi boca mientras yo solo tragaba todo el blanco líquido.

-Ahh Bon… yo- Apenas podía hablar, solo apuntaba mi pantalón el cual apretaba dolorosamente mi miembro más que erecto. Rápidamente reacciono quitándome el pantalón y los bóxers de un solo tirón y lanzándolos junto con mis zapatillas y la demás ropa.

-Rin… dime Juan 13 – Dijo mientras acariciaba mi miembro y mis huevos- versículo 5

-"Se ato una toalla a la cintura"… ahh… "y echo agua en un recipiente. Luego se puso a lavarles los pies a sus discípulos y se los secaba con una toalla"- Dije con esfuerzo entre gemidos mientras disfrutaba las caricias que Suguro me proporcionaba.

Posiciono tres dedos en mi boca, yo los lamí gustoso como si de un dulce se tratara. El miraba como chupaba y lamia sus dedos, el gemía en descontrol pude notar que se había vuelto a excitar.

Saco sus dedos de mi boca y los posiciono en mi entrada, comenzó a meterlos de a uno lentamente mientras yo mordía mi labio por el leve dolor que me producían estos. Comenzó a jugar con estos, abriéndolos como tijeras y simulando embestidas haciéndome gemir aun mas.

Sentí como saco sus dedos y puso la punta de su miembro en mi entrada mientras con su mano derecha me masturbaba y acariciaba los testículos, dándome placer.

-Hazlo rápido… no aguanto- Gemí haciendo que el me embistiera de solo una estocada. Un grito de dolor salió de lo bajo de mi garganta, el solo aumento el ritmo de la masturbación y se quedo completamente quieto adentro mío.

-Avísame…- Susurro en mi oído mientras yo aguantaba el dolor intentando acostumbrarme a aquel pedazo de carne el cual se encontraba dentro de mí.

- Ya.- Le avise moviéndome un poco hacia su miembro haciendo que el comenzara a moverse también , comenzando con un vaivén lento , aumentando el ritmo y haciendo sus embestidas más profundas y rápidas- ahh … Bon~!-

Las embestidas iban cada vez más rápido y profundo, hacían que perdiera al cabeza a lo que abrí lo boca nuevamente Bon.

-Juan 4 , versículo ahh!, versículo 40…- Gimió sin dejar de embestirme ni disminuir la velocidad ni la fuerza.

-No… no recuerdo estoy… ah~! ¡Bon!- Sentí como con su mano dejo de masturbarme y comenzó a apretar y pegarle a mi trasero fuertemente.

-Dime… ahh dímelo~- Grito haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño intentando recordar.

-"Vinieeron d-donde el… y le pidieron" ahh Bon… no puedo- Gemí haciendo que el comenzara a disminuir la velocidad de las embestidas y comenzara a pegarme con mas fuerza en mi trasero.

-Hazlo o parare por completo y no te dejare de pegar…- Dijo de manera desafiante haciendo que Gimiera y hiciera mi mayor esfuerzo por recordar.

-"Y le pidieron… que se quedara con ellos .Y se e-estuvo allí Dos días"- Dije finalizando la pregunta haciendo que el dejara de pegarme y comenzara a masturbarme nuevamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad nuevamente.

-Bien!- Grito dándome en un punto delirante

-Ahí! Bon… AHÍ, Ahh Bon , Ahí~!- Gemí sintiendo un placer tremendo , el comenzó a darme en ese punto , fuertemente una y otra vez haciendo que mis gemidos no pararan.

Su ritmo aumento aun mas , y también el ritmo de mi masturbación , sentí como mi vientre ardía y el aire comenzaba a faltarme abriendo la boca en necesidad de oxigeno. Y luego sentí el orgasmo, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se apretó dejándome soltar un son oro y largo Gemido el cual tenía el nombre de quien me embestía. Las paredes de mi entrada comenzaron a apretarse haciéndome sentir aun más el mimbro de bon el cual seguía entrando y saliendo con fuerza hasta que sentí un Gemido por parte de él y su liquido caliente dentro mío.

Comenzó a besarme con desespero una vez recuperado el orgasmo , aprovechando de sacar su miembro dentro de mi, Solté un sonido de disgusto ante aquel acto que fue atrapado por su boca en un nuevo beso.

-Vez… no es tan difícil recordar lo que estudiaste, esta en tu cabeza después de todo.- Me susurro en el oído mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Si- Me limite a decir mirando por la ventana el cielo ya obscuro- Es tarde…

-Mañana tenemos examen, será mejor ir a descansar- Propuso levantándose y comenzando a vestirse mientras me pasaba mi ropa y me ayudaba a ponérmela.

* * *

><p>Las respuestas venían a mí como nunca , el examen estaba basado en todo "Juan" y sus versículos , y como no recordarlo si a la mente se me venía Suguro masturbándose o dándome duro, y las palabras llegaban a mí , claro acompañadas con un pequeño calor , pero eso no importaba es esos momentos.<p>

Como siempre fui el ultimo en entregar el examen pero esta vez muy seguro de mi mismo, Yukio me miro sonriente chequeando al ojo las respuestas y asintió feliz, saliendo del salón mientras yo me celebraba a mí mismo.

De pronto sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura y una voz ronca en mi oído.

-Mañana hay examen de Lucas… ¿Quieres estudiar con tu tutor?- Susurro haciendo que el calor volviera a mí y me mordiera el labio asintiendo- Entonces comencemos.

Reí mientras me ponía encima de la mesa del profesor sacándome la ropa. Porque esa era la mejor forma de estudiar o al menos la única que servía conmigo y no dejaría esa técnica de estudio por nada del mundo…


End file.
